Lipophilic fluids, such as dry cleaning solvents, may comprise contaminants and often times do comprise contaminants especially after fabric articles have been treated in the dry cleaning processes.
The presence of contaminants in a post-fabric article treatment lipophilic fluid is undesirable for various reasons, especially if re-use of the lipophilic fluid is desirable. One reason is that soils and/or other contaminants removed from the fabric article during the lipophilic fluid treatment could become commingled and/or associated with the contaminants, thus redeposition of the soils and/or other contaminants onto the fabric article or new fabric articles could potentially occur if the lipophilic fluid is reused prior to removing any contaminants.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for removing and/or reducing contaminants from a lipophilic fluid.